


I'm Glad

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's drunk not. I mean not drunk. Really. He swears. *faceplant*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Response to a weekend challenge prompt from the lovely and wonderful kaige68! Thank you! Prompt at the end so as not to spoil the story. :)

"No, really, Danno, they don't work."

Steve didn't understand why Danny laughed at that. "Come on, Steven, put one foot in front of the other. I promise, your legs still work."

Steve tried, focusing hard on the ground, and trying to ignore Danny's giggles--because there really was no other word for it but giggles. But his feet refused to go one in front of the other. They went out to the side and he nearly fell again, only Danny's strong shoulders under his arm saving him from a faceplant. 

"See?" Steve said, glaring at his feet for their betrayal. "Broken."

"Steven, your legs are not broken. You're drunk."

Steve switched his glare to Danny. "I am drunk not!" He thought hard about those words for a minute. "Not drunk!" he said again, just in case Danny missed the message. "SEALs do not drunk."

"Right. Of course. They hooyah that out of you at SEAL camp."

"Buts, Danny! Not SEAL camp. Not SEAL school. Buts!"

He really didn't understand why Danny was almost pulling him to the ground, doubled over laughing. "Steve," Danny said, pushing himself upright once more, his flushed, gorgeous, amazing face, his eyes, and his amazing smile all making Steve want to kiss him right there on the lawn, "maybe you should wait until you're sober again before you trying to explain what SEAL school is actually called." 

"Not a school," Steve muttered, but he didn't explain again about BUD/s, because he didn't want Danny to pull them both down while laughing. Though he did think it would be nice to have Danny underneath him. He liked having Danny underneath him. Or over him. Or beside him.

He liked having Danny.

"'S nice," Steve said, his mouth dipping towards Danny's neck, conveniently right there and looking and smelling so awesome. 

"What is?" 

Steve nuzzled at Danny's neck. "You." 

"Why thank you," Danny said. "Hey, can you stop that a minute and hold on so I can open the door?

Steve looked up, frowning at the door. "How did that get there?" 

"We walked from the car to the door," Danny said. "Or, rather, I walked. You sort of tagged along." 

The door opened, and Steve stumbled over the doorstep, ignoring Danny's "Hey, hang on!" in his haste to get Danny in bed. His plan backfired, however, as both he and Danny ended up sprawled on the floor in the doorway.

Danny was looking down at him, his hair falling over his face, a total mess, flushed and still laughing, and Steve wanted to kiss him until he couldn't breathe. "You are so very drunk," Danny said. He didn't seem to mind, though, since he leaned down for a kiss. 

"Not drunk," Steve said, though it was more out of a need to contradict Danny than anything, because he was starting to think Danny might not be entirely wrong. 

He put his arms around Danny, pulling his weight and heat in closer, but Danny pushed up on the floor and out of his embrace. "Stop that pouting," Danny said, grabbing Steve's hand, "and come on."

"SEALs don't pout," Steve said, pulling his lower lip back in with an effort.

"Right, SEALs don't get drunk, SEALs don't pout. You're just a walking--excuse me, stumbling--contradiction tonight, aren't you?"

He pulled on Steve's arm and Steve found himself yanked off the floor and into Danny's embrace, almost toppling them both over. Danny managed to keep them both upright, though. "Okay, do you think you can manage to get up the stairs without pulling us both down them to our deaths?"

Seriously, was Danny asking if he could make it up the one set of stairs in his own house? He could beat anybody up Koko Head. "I own stairs," Steve said, puffing out his chest. "I can do stairs all day long. I make stairs my bitch."

Danny laughed so hard Steve started to worry he might pass out. "Right. Well, try to make these your bitch without letting them get you, okay?"

Steve frowned, focusing very hard on getting one foot up one stair, then the other foot up the next. It was annoying how the stairs didn't want to stay still. "Make them stop," he said finally, stomping on one, glad of his strong hold on the railing with one hand and Danny with the other.

"Stop what?" Danny asked.

"Moving."

"The stairs are not moving."

"Are too!"

Danny was shaking with laughter, and really, Steve wanted to know what the hell the joke was. Moving stairs were not a joke. "Hey, just focus for a minute. Next step, come on." 

Steve focused, finally making it up the stairs. "You should do Koko Head with me sometime," he said when they reached the top.

"Only if you're sober," Danny said, leading Steve down to their room. "I hope to never deal with you and stairs when you're drunk again."

"Not drunk."

"So you keep telling me, babe, but I gotta say, your actions speak louder than your words. Actually, your words even speak louder than your words."

Steve stopped to frown at him. "Makes no sense."

"Because you're drunk."

Steve leaned in, peering at Danny carefully. "You're drunk," he said.

"No, I am totally sober. Because I was not the one who had to climb down into that little hole in the ground and rescue three kids, then bring up the body of the fourth one," Danny said quickly. " Therefore, I am the designated driver."

Steve loved the way Danny's voice changed when he said that, the amusement gone, that careful, caring tone that Steve craved creeping in, along with that look at Steve that made him feel like the superhero Danny often accused him of trying to be. "I'm glad," Steve said, leaning his forehead against Danny's temple.

"I'm glad, too, because we'd have had to deal with a cab."

"No," Steve said, knocking his head into Danny's like it would get the point through Danny's sometimes thick skull. "I'm glad I met you."

He felt Danny squeeze his side. "I'm glad I met you, too," he said.

Danny didn't sound like he got what Steve meant, though. "No, Danno, I'm _glad_ for you."

"Can you be glad lying on your back?" Danny pushed Steve down onto the bed, and Steve just kept going, lying on his back as the room spun. "No, Steven, with your head on the pillow, like a human."

"Room," Steve said, twirling a finger around in the air to show what the room was doing.

"I know. Here. Move up here." Danny twisted Steve around, and Steve fought off a wave of nausea at the constant spinning while he was moving. Then he felt the soft pillow under his head, and Danny took his hand and placed it flat against the side of the table by the bed. "Here, feel that?" 

"Mm." 

"See? Not spinning. Focus on that and the room won't spin."

Steve focused carefully and after a moment, the spinning stopped. He opened his eyes to find Danny sitting on the bed beside him, his hair still going all over the place, that fond smile still on his face. "I'm glad," Steve said again.

"For what?"

"You." Steve focused hard on finding the words he wanted. "The garage. My dad. Everything sucked. And you came in with your gun and made it better."

Danny's nose wrinkled up, and Steve wanted to plant kisses all over it. "My gun made things better?"

"No," Steve put his hands on Danny's arms, getting distracted for only a second by the warm, hard muscles there. "You," Steve said, focused on Danny's face, wanting--no, needing--him to get this. "You made things better. You make things better. Glad I met you."

"I'm glad you kept me," Danny said, his voice soft, making Steve go all warm inside. "You made things better, too." 

Danny leaned down for a kiss, and Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's back, never wanting to let him up. After a minute, though, Danny pushed back, forcing him to let go. "Let me go get you some aspirin and some water," he said. "You'll thank me in the morning."

"And then come to bed?" Steve said hopefully.

"Yes, and then I'll come to bed."

Steve watched him go, then closed his eyes. He'd just rest them until Danny returned, he thought, his last thought before he was out like a light. 

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was this last line from a book: "I thank you for letting me meet this guy."
> 
>  
> 
> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
